Birthday Planning
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: France, Kyoya, and Sebastian are forced to plan a birthday party for their voice actor. Will they succeed in making this party awesome? Or will it crash and burn? Happy birthday, J. Michael Tatum!


Anime was at peace. The Soul Eater characters mingled happily, Sailor Moon stars hung out together, and Fruits Basket guys and gals did whatever they do in their spare time. All was well.

_Until_ three of the most amazing anime characters were torn out of their worlds and thrown together.

"It's probably England's fault… Always trying to use his silly magic to get back at America…"

"Dear me, it's almost dinner. Let's hope Mey-rin knows what she's doing today."

"I still haven't calculated the most recent host selections for Tamaki; I hope he doesn't have a fit… Though I expect he will."

France, Sebastian, and Kyoya paced the room they were in worriedly. Nobody knew each other, the building was _extremely _stuffy, and the walls had absolutely horrible wallpaper on them. All this amounted to an awkward experience. Nobody spoke; _click clack, click clack, _shoe heels tapped the floor over and over again.

France, quickly losing patience and wishing that he was flirting with a Parisian woman, decided to speak up and call this silent meeting to order. Slamming his fists down on the table, he said, "Why are we here!?" Sebastian and Kyoya glanced up, slightly startled by France's outburst. "You. Butler. Answer me."

Sebastian grinned. "Oh, you mean me? Well, according to my recent observations, no one has any idea of where we are or why we are wherever we are, so I'd suggest dropping the snippiness," he replied, not missing a beat. Kyoya smiled.

France, however, had an agitated frown plastered on his face. "Well, I don't like this situation one bit, and I want to find out as soon as possible." Dipping his head, he added, "I have a hair appointment at seven. If I miss it, it'll feel like 1000 A.D. all over again…" France shuddered, remembering the extreme panic he had been in that long time ago.

Kyoya decided to speak up. "I was informed by Funimation that we were to be organizing a birthday party for a certain person. They never told me who, though I assume he has something to do with all of us." France stared at Kyoya, gaping, while Sebastian just attractively pulled off his gloves and sighed.

"YOU IDIOT!" France screamed, trying desperately to choke Kyoya. "If you had told us that sooner, then we might be closer to getting out of here! _We could have planned a cake and written birthday cards in the time we spent guessing!_" he hissed. Kyoya just smiled and easily avoided France.

"Well, I am known for these kinds of things," Sebastian said, pulling France away. "Organizing dinner parties, I mean. It should be simple enough." France slapped Sebastian away and stared at him.

"I can't believe any of you," he said defiantly, turning his nose to the ceiling and folding his arms across his chest. "Keeping secrets from me… I have an idea. Let's just all spill our guts now." France paused, and then said in a jumble, "I was the one who wanted pictures of Austria, not England…" When he turned back, infuriated, to face the two other guys, he found them smiling. "I swear, you people are both awkward…" France muttered.

Kyoya just clapped his hands together. "Well, if we need to get a birthday party prepared, we will. Everyone take a seat and tell us what you'll do." Kyoya slid into a black office chair, Sebastian seated himself in a red one, and France was content with plopping his butt into a purple "spinny chair".

"I'll take care of all financial aspects," Kyoya volunteered. Sebastian nodded, while France stared at him dumbly. "You choose stuff, I pay for it," he said slowly. France nodded happily in response.

"I can pick out drinks and small refreshments," France offered. "I mean, I _am _France. I'm an expert on pretty stuff!" Kyoya and Sebastian nodded.

"I'll make the main food and the cake," Sebastian said. "I have to do this quite a bit for my young master. We have a highlighted dessert every day, there." Kyoya drummed his fingers on the table.

"Hm… Because we can't get out of here yet, we'll have to pick a location from memory." Kyoya paused. "How does Music Room 3 sound?" France shook his head violently.

"It sounds horrible and tacky! I say we hold it in the G8 meeting room!" he furiously yelled. Sebastian grinned.

"I think you'll all agree when I say that the yard of the Phantomhive manor is the best place to hold any sort of reception," he said lightly, slowly slipping his butter knives out of his pocket.

Kyoya suddenly smacked both of the bickering men over the head with his pen. "Quiet, both of you," he ordered. "There is work to do."

France, while rubbing his slightly pained head, got a brilliant idea. "How about we all play strip poker for it –" and a knife was at his throat.

"Kyoya," Sebastian said, still with a butter knife at France's throat, "how about you write all three places on your paper, randomly number them one through three, and have France over here choose a number?" Kyoya nodded, and then did as he was asked. He slid the paper to France.

France, with his eyes closed, said, "Two." Sebastian's grin widened and his hand lowered. France sighed in relief, not really caring about the party as long as his life wasn't in danger. Kyoya nodded and threw the paper into a nearby wastebasket.

"The party will be held at Phantomhive manor," Kyoya informed the group with a bit of a scowl on his face. And with that, everyone set to work.

* * *

The three were finally released from the building once Kyoya called Funimation and told them that they were finished. They had all been extremely grateful for their release.

With Sebastian's guidance, they made their way to the Phantomhive manor's front yard set everything up in a Japanese style. France selected only the finest French wines and foods, which Kyoya effortlessly paid for. Sebastian baked a huge, several layered cake topped with all sorts of anime characters on it. It looked delicious.

France, Kyoya, and Sebastian stepped back to admire their work. Not only were they about to bring happiness and amazing wine into a certain voice actor's life, but they also grew closer and realized just how incredible their voices all sounded.

* * *

**A/N: I know it might seem a little late, but happy birthday, Mr. Tatum! Your voice acting really impresses me and leaves me finishing an anime satisfied! :)**

**Rose :)**


End file.
